


don't be

by bwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, it could be romantic if u want it to be though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwoozi/pseuds/bwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung smells fresh, like soap, and he feels like a space heater.</p><p>(Alternative title: Soonyoung Literally Just Rubs Chan's Back Until He Falls Asleep.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i haven't posted in a long time! i've tried working on a couple things, but i'm still in school, so i don't have too much time... i'm not sure where this came from, even. i've been working on other writing stuff for like, 2 weeks, but i spat this out in a couple hours!! unbeta'd ofc OTL i'm sorry for any errors!

                “Hyung,” Chan had called quietly towards Soonyoung’s bed, squirming uncomfortably under his blankets. The two found themselves, not surprisingly, in a standard, 2-bed hotel room at 3:00am with a big performance the next day. Chan’s mind tends to choose the times he needs rest the most to get anxious and keep him up, unfortunately. “Are you awake?”

                In the darkness, Chan sees Soonyoung tilt his head towards his bed. He hums sleepily and doesn’t bother to open his eyes—instead just rolls over to face the younger, lifting up his comforter lazily and patting the space in front of him.

                Chan’s out of his own bed in no time, meeting a soft, tired smile that Soonyoung flashes him. Chan is surprised he hasn’t been hiccupping all day, but he assumes that nights before performances like this were different for everyone. He buries himself under the comforter on his stomach, folding his arms under a pillow and letting his head rest on its side; he’s turned away from Soonyoung, who is now nuzzled up beside him with a hand resting on the small of Chan’s back.

                “You nervous?” He whispers. Chan likes the way his voice sounds like this—raspy and sleepy, laced with concern.

                “Yeah, really nervous.”

                Soonyoung hooks a firm hand around his waist, urging him to scoot closer, then begins running the pads of his fingers rhythmically up and down his spine. He continues that silently for a while, breath even and eyes still closed, before patting Chan between his shoulder blades and reassuring him.

                “Don’t be,” is all he says. It’s all he needs to say—Soonyoung could tell him that he always does well and that he’ll do fine, but it won’t do much use with how frazzled the poor kid already is. So, he settles for letting his hand sweep nurturingly over the broad expanse of his back and shoulders, the tips of his fingers brushing over the soft fabric of the younger’s t-shirt.

                Chan would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. After all, who doesn’t want their back to be rubbed until they fall asleep? Not to mention by Soonyoung, whose body is always warm and familiar. The way his hands glide over his skin—even through his shirt—is so hypnotizing and rhythmic that Chan can already feel his heart calming down and his eyes drooping. It must make Soonyoung feel the same, because he keeps pausing and resting his hand heavily in the middle of his back before waking back up and continuing.

                Despite his determination to help Chan relax, Soonyoung falls asleep first. He’s still on his side, his nose pressed into Chan’s upper arm, and the rest of his body remains curled around the younger’s frame as if Chan is larger than him. It’s no big deal—after all, they need to be sleeping. Chan decides that instead of going back to his own bed, he’ll just adjust himself to face Soonyoung, lifting the boy’s arm gently from his back to instead drape over his waist. Now they’re nearly nose-to-nose—Chan can feel Soonyoung’s soft breathing on his cheek. He lets that lull him further until Soonyoung jolts awake, startling him as well.

                “Sorry,” He sighs, “falling dream, no biggie.” Chan wants to remark that he must’ve been lying about being nervous if he’s having dreams like that, but he decides to just yawn instead.

                Half asleep, Soonyoung instinctively holds Chan closer, lacing his fingers in his hair and pulling his head towards his chest. He notes that Soonyoung smells fresh, like soap, and he feels like a space heater—everywhere Soonyoung is touching him, he feels warmth to the bone. Suddenly, he’s too tired to remember if he himself runs cold or if the boy holding him is always this warm.

                Shortly after that is when Chan really lets himself fall asleep, wrapped tightly in Soonyoung’s arms and listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for a back rub, i don't know if you could tell.


End file.
